1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard used in a computer, more particularly, to a card-type motherboard having a central processing unit (CPU), chipset, memories and the like. The card-type motherboard can be plugged to the original motherboard of a computer to upgrade the computer, so that the computer can execute new software and connect to new peripheral equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the requirements of high-speed data processing and to comply with new software, the speed of a CPU has to be faster and faster. As the speed of the CPU becomes high, the chipsets, I/O chip, memories and other peripheral equipment must have higher speed to be compatible with the CPU.
However, prior computers were designed under some limits and specifications at that time. Accordingly, those computers cannot meet the requirements of speed for data processing, the requirements of efficiency for executing software, and the requirements for connecting multimedia devices and other new peripheral devices. As a result, a user suffers from trouble when the user attempts to upgrade the computer.
To upgrade a computer, the points to be considered are listed as follows:
Motherboard: Prior computer systems include various types, such as LPX, AT, Baby AT, NLX. However, there are no motherboards designed for use in those old computer systems today. It is possible that a currently available motherboard cannot be directly mounted to an old computer. Accordingly, the owner of the old computer cannot upgrade the computer by replacing the motherboard. Furthermore, even a motherboard can be used in the old computer, tile current motherboard provides ATX power connector only. Therefore, prior AT power connector cannot be used. In addition, it is difficult and troublesome to replace a motherboard. To replace the motherboard, all of the devices of the computer system must be removed first, and then the fasteners for securing the original motherboard have to be screwed out. A new motherboard then is mounted to the housing of the computer. All of tile flat cables must be plugged into corresponding sockets. Any mistake of installation will cause an unstable state or even down state of tile computer.
CPU: There are limits on upgrading a CPU. Such as 80286, 80386. 80486. Pentium. It is difficult for a user to upgrade the CPU, such as to upgrade an 80286 CPU to an 80386 CPU. In addition, most of the users do not know whether the computer can use another CPU, which is of the same grade of the original CPU but has higher speed, or not. For example, the operation voltage of 80486DX-33 is +5V, 80486DX-100 is +3.3V. Pentium 75 is a single voltage CPU, while Pentium MMX, K6, K6-2, MII are dual voltage CPU's. Since the operation voltages are different, the motherboard may not use a CPU of the same grade but having higher speed. Although some motherboards can support the operation voltage of the CPU to be used, the motherboards do not provide frequency adjustment for the CPU. Therefore, it is still not possible to use the new CPU.
Chipset: The chipset is used as a bridge between peripheral interfaces, memories and CPU. Present chipsets can support memories with high speed and high capacity, AGP interface arid I/O interfacet and provide high external frequency (100/133 MHz).
Memory: Prior computers may support only tip to 16 MB because of the cihipset and CPU addressing. Such as 80486, 80386 and 80286. In addition, only the old type Fast Page DRAM can be used. The memory module may be SIMM with 72 pins, SIMM with 30 pins, or DIP packaged memory IC. Those types of memories have low speed, and are difficult to get today.
VGA card: Now a day, software and video games are presented through 3D form. In addition to a high-speed CPU with high speed, the DVD decompression of software requires a high-speed VGA chip, high-speed video memory and high-speed AGP interface. However, many old computers have no AGP interface sockets, but have only PCI interface sockets. The computers below 486-grade only have ISA interface sockets. Accordingly, those old computers cannot use new AGP video display board.
I/O interface: Old computers (below 486) support the hard disk only to 540 MB. However, current hard disks are almost above 4.3 GB, and have the function of supporting Ultra DMA. In addition, current system programs (e.g. Window 95/98/NT) require a large capacity of hard disk. Furthermore, new peripheral devices such as printer, digital camera, scanner and mouse use USB ports, 1394 ports and the like. Therefore, old computers cannot use those new peripheral devices.
Environment protection: All computer manufacturers hope consumers to eliminate old computers and buy new ones. However, there is no satisfactory method provided for computer recycle. Sometimes, a computer is cast away only because its motherboard lacks some new functions, or because the processing speed of its CPU does not meet the requirements. The elimination of those computers is a waste of resources.
In addition to update elements to upgrade a computer, interface card are often used to supplement the functions of the computer. However, there are limits on the applications and developments of interface cards. In general the computer provides a certain power to ISA sockets, PCI sockets and AGP sockets. When the chips, memories and other IC's on the interface card consume power more than the computer can load, the interface card will be unstable, or even cannot be used. Therefore, current inter face cards are designed to provide some functions that the motherboard lacks but not able to be used to upgrade the computer.
As can be seen from the above, old computers cannot satisfy current requirements because of the processing speed, software supporting capability and connection with new peripheral devices. Even the old computer is upgrades by using a interface card or CPU, the whole efficiency is limited by the motherboard, because the motherboard of the old computer may have the external frequency of only 66 MHz or 33 MHz.